


Can't Remember

by Supernatural_Frog



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Short Stories, sad au that me and my friends came up with on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Frog/pseuds/Supernatural_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of short semi related stories based on a conversation I had with lilo15 and draikinator on tumblr. Check out the full conversation here. http://draikinator.tumblr.com/post/102560316685</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten

“Soundwave.” A voice called. It was a nice voice he thought to himself. A voice he had gotten used to. His brain riled with the idea that he knew it from somewhere but he just couldn’t place it. The name was familiar as well. Soundwave. Why was that familiar?

“Soundwave.” The voice said again, this time a large hand came down on his shoulder and shook him from his thoughts. He looked up into the face of a much large mech then himself. The mech looked down at him expectantly. That’s right Soundwave was his designation. He had forgotten again. He forgot a lot these days.

“Soundwave are you ready to move on?” The mech asked. He sounded so sad. Why did he sound so sad? They were looking for someone and Soundwave felt that they were going to find them soon. Find who soon? Who were they looking for? Why were they looking? 

Soundwave’s processor glitched and he felt a sharp spark of pain run through his body before his mind was clear once again. Where was he? Who was this mech?

“Do you want to keep looking for Megatron?” The mech asked.

Megatron? Who was Megatron? He sounded important. Megatron. Soundwaves spark gave a jolt as he repeated the name over and over in his head. Yes Megatron. He had to find Megatron.

“Where is Megatron?” He heard someone ask. Was that his voice? He couldn’t tell anymore.

The mech’s eyebrows frowned and his shoulders sagged.

“I don’t know.” The mech admitted. Then what use was he? If he couldn’t find… couldn’t find…. Who were they trying to find? “I’ll help you find him Soundwave.”

Soundwave? Was that who they were looking for? No he was Soundwave. He had forgotten. He forgot a lot these days.


	2. Good and Bad Days

Some days were better than others. Not that any day is what Megatron would consider easy. He hadn’t had an easy day in his life since the Great War had started. Though if you had told him he would still be fighting a losing battle long after the war was over he would have cut you in half without a second thought. Now, now the battle Megatron was fighting was much harder than the one against the Autobots.

The war Megatron fought now wasn’t a violent war like the Great War between the Autobots and the Despeticons, it wasn’t even between that many people. In fact it was just between him and Soundwave. 

Soundwave on his part didn’t actually didn’t know he was even fighting a war; he was far too trapped in his own mind to notice. Soundwave couldn’t even remember his own goal. The best of days he could remember his own name and he could remember he was looking for someone. One time he even remembered that Lazerbeak was no longer with him in the land of the living. That was one thing Megatron hopped he never remembered again. 

Soundwave had gone hysterical. He threw Lazerbeak off of his chaisy and screaming for his lost drone; he screamed for her and the others. Megatron held him until he wore himself down and slipped into recharge. When he woke up he reattached Lazerbeak and asked her why she was sleeping off of him.

The bad days were more of a common place now. Soundwave would just sit and stare off blankly into the vastness of space. Sometimes he would mutter some jumbled words, he could never form sentence now without being prompted from Megatron. Sometimes he would replay old recordings. Megatron was sure Soundwave didn’t even know what they meant anymore. And sometimes Soundwave was just quiet. 

Megatron hated when Soundwave was quiet. It wasn’t like back in the old days. Back then when Soundwave was quiet Megatron knew the other was planning things. Now when Soundwave was quiet Megatron felt like he was dealing with a blank bot. Just some scrap piece of armor that was waiting for a spark to be placed in it. Soundwave never should have looked like that.

“Megatron.” Soundwave said. Megatron looked over at his companion. Hope raised in his spark but it quickly died down when he saw that the purple mech wasn’t looking in his direction.

“M-m-me” Soundwave glitched. His body twitched a few times before he settled back into his motionless state. Megatron sighed and went back to trying to contact Shockwave. Hopefully if he could contact the scientist Soundwave wouldn’t have any more bad days again.


	3. Silent

Lazerbeak was being really quiet today. 

Soundwave had pinged at her a lot through out the day but she did not responded once. Was she asleep? No that couldn’t be right, even when she was asleep he could still hear her, feel her spark pulse in rhythm with his own. 

She was just…quiet.

Soundwave was getting nervous. He had lost so much already. She was only one he had left. He sent another signal to her hoping she would respond this time.

Lazerbeak was silent. Her spark was silent.   
Soundwave disengaged Lazerbeak and caught her as she fell limply from his chest. He frantically disengaged a few feelers as well, trying to find any kind of life force on the drone.

Nothing. He felt nothing. Lazerbeak was grey and cold. She was nothing but a husk.   
Soundwave clenched the dead mini-con close to himself and screamed in agony. His own voice jumbled with old recordings and static. 

She was his last one. He was no truly alone.  No Lazerbeak. No Rumble. No Frenzy. No Ravage. No Megatron. No Decepticons. 

They were all gone. 

Soundwave’s brain suddenly became static. His mind going to blank trying to reset himself.  He wasn’t upset anymore. Why would he be? He glanced down and saw Lazerbeak sleeping in his arms.  Why was she doing that? As odd as it was Soundwave decided not to bother her at this time. He reengaged her back to his chest and stood.

They couldn’t sit around all day. He needed to find Megatron.


End file.
